


rewrite the stars | whouffaldi au

by oh_my_buck



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Young Twelfth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_buck/pseuds/oh_my_buck
Summary: Clara meets a young Scottish time traveler who shows her the stars and then disappears, Clara can't help but blame herself for his disappearance and goes looking for him.





	1. doctor what?

Clara Oswald, a young, short English teacher with shoulder length brunette hair in her mid twenties from Blackpool England who now lives in London was walking to her motorbike in the school's car park when she heard a strange sound coming from the janitor's building. Of course Clara let her curiosity get the best of her and she found herself opening the door to the building and walking in.

"Hello?" She called out, she got no answer, instead she found a blue box marked police on it, she walked up to it and knocked on the door a few times, the box made a sound and Clara decided to hide up against the side of the box.

"Who's there?" The man inside the box called out with a Scottish accent as he opened the door, Clara quietly made her way to the back of the box as the man looked around the corner to the spot Clara was previously. Clara continued this for a bit until she made it to the doors that were left open, she tried to peek in before she realised that he would catch up soon and started running back towards the door of the building.

"Hello" the man said, stepping in front of the doors, his bushy eyebrows furrowed together as he looked down at her, Clara stopped in her tracks and looked back to the box and scratched her head,

"Hello, sorry, umm, who are you?" Clara raised an eyebrow at the man, looking at his attractive features,

"Who are you?" He copied and raised his bushy eyebrow back at her,

"I'm Clara Oswald" She told him.

"Nice name" 

"Who are you?" Clara crossed her arms over her chest,

"The Doctor"

"Doctor what?" She asked him, the Doctor's mouth dropped open a bit,

"What?"

"Most people ask 'Doctor who?' But it's okay" The Doctor shrugged.

"What is that box?" Clara looked back at the box, the Doctor walked over to the box and leaned against it,

"It's called the TARDIS, it can travel anywhere in time and space"

"What does TARDIS stand for?" Clara asked, walking back over to it.

"Again, most people don't ask that. It stands for Totally And Radically Driving In Space" The Doctor grinned,

"It doesn't actually does it?" She raised an eyebrow at him

"No it doesn't, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" He said before clicking his fingers, the doors opened and he walked in, Clara followed behind him and looked around,

"Go on, say it, most people do" He said before Clara ran out the door and walked around the box before running back in.

"It's smaller on the outside" Clara said,

"Okay, that is a first" 

"Is this a spaceship?" 

"Yes, like I said before, it can travel anywhere in time and space" He nodded his head.

"Are you an alien?" She asked him,

"Yes I am, is that okay?"

"Fine yea" She nodded her head as she continued to look around.

"Is there a kitchen?" She turned around to look at him,

"Also another first"

"Is it just you in here?" She asked him, he nodded his head sadly.

"Can you show me what space is like?" She looked at him

"Does that mean you want to travel with me?"

"Depends" 

"Depends on what?"

"How dangerous it is" She grinned at him,

"It can be sometimes, not all the time"

"Then what're you waiting for?" She raised an eyebrow, he grinned before clicking his fingers, the doors closed shut,

"No, do-don't do that" Clara shook her head at him,

"Do what?" 

"Smile, it doesn't look great when you do that" Clara told him, he nodded before running around the console, pressing buttons and flicking switches and levers. Clara held onto the railing as she looked around the TARDIS as it took off. 

He pulled a lever down and looked at one of the screens on the console, "we should be here"

"Should be?"

"I sometimes don't make it to the location I was trying to get to, I was once trying to get to London and ended up in Yorkshire" He told her,

"Is it safe?" She asked him, 

"I suppose we'll find out" He grinned before putting on a pair of sunglasses and walking to the doors.

"What're the sunglasses for?" She chuckled, looking up at him,

"They're sonic"

"Sonic?"

"Yes, sonic, they do everything, except wood, because there's nothing electrical for them to interact with" he explained. He poked his head out of the TARDIS doors, looking around and scanning the area,

"I thought you were showing me space?" Clara frowned at him,

"I am, and we are in space, on another spaceship by the looks of it" He said before exiting the TARDIS and walking away.

"How did you even get a time machine?" Clara asked, closing the door behind her as she followed him,

"Uhh, I bought it" He said unconvincingly,

"No you didn't" 

"You're right, I didn't, I stole it"

"Knew it-wait, you stole it? So that means you're a thief?"

"If you like" He said before opening a door.

"If you're an alien, how come you've got a Scottish accent?"

"You'd be surprised by how many species have Scottish accents" He said before once again scanning the area.

"What planet are you from?" Clara asked him

"You ask a lot of questions" He said, changing the topic,

"I'm a curious person" She shrugged before running to catch up with the taller man.

"Don't walk so fast, I'm not very tall if you haven't noticed"

"I did notice, is that fro-" He said before stopping in his tracks, finally realising what ship they were on.

Clara finally caught up with him and looked up at him, he grabbed a hold of her hand before running back towards the TARDIS, "why're we running?"

"Those things, are daleks, and they don't like me very much" He told her before they started shooting at them,

"So, I never asked, but what do you do?" He asked Clara,

"Those things are trying to kill us, and you wanna have a chat?" Clara yelled up at the man,

"Well we can't chat after we've been horribly killed" He said, pulling Clara around a corner.

The two stopped, realising that they were at a dead end, "what do we do?" She looked up at the Doctor who had finally taken off his sunglasses, he looked down at her before grinning,

"Something stupid" He said before placing a vortex manipulator on her wrist and entering some numbers.

"Run back to the TARDIS, if they get to you before you reach it, press this button, it'll take you home, if not, hide inside of the TARDIS. Go, now!" He said before letting go of her hand, she nodded before running back to the TARDIS.

Clara kept running, looking behind her occasionally to see where the daleks were, a few of them were following her, the others had trapped the Doctor. She found the TARDIS and banged on the door multiple times.

"C'mon, let me in please" She begged, the door eventually opened and she closed it behind her before running down the steps and down a corridor. She found the library and hid in between the shelves.


	2. sonic

Clara remained hidden in the library of TARDIS, she grabbed out her phone to check the time, she had been hiding for at least an hour, so she decided to come out and figured that the Doctor would be back, so she walked out of the library and found her way back to the console room,

"Doctor?" She called out, she got no answer so she started to look for him. She looked through every room that the TARDIS would allow her access to, but to no avail. 

She headed back to the console room and opened the TARDIS doors, peeking her head out, "Doctor?" She called out, she looked around to realise that the TARDIS had moved and was no longer on that spaceship, instead she was back in the janitor's building at Coal Hill Secondary, the school she taught at.

She scratched the back of her head before entering the TARDIS again, "where's the Doctor?" She asked the TARDIS, a hologram of the Doctor appeared before speaking,

"The Doctor has disappeared" The hologram spoke, Clara nodded before raising an eyebrow and grinning,

"Do you have a manual? So that I can pilot you? Or at least try" Clara said, a manual appeared on the console, Clara smiled and walked up to it, opening it and reading.

"Okay, so you are the brakes, you are th-I don't actually think I'll be needing you, and you are the telepathic circuit" Clara said to herself as she walked around the console, she placed the manual down and looked at the telepathic circuit, 

"So if I think about something or someone, it takes me there?" Clara asked, looking up at the roof, the TARDIS made a sound that sounded like a yes.

"Here goes nothing" She sighed before placing her hands into it, she closed her eyes and thought about the ship they were on before he went missing. Eventually the TARDIS landed and she opened her eyes and hesitantly removed her hands from the circuit, 

"Do you think I need a weapon?" She asked, she got no answer so instead she walked around to the brake lever and pulled it up,

"So you don't take off without me" Clara said to the TARDIS before heading to the doors.

She opened the door and peaked her head out, looking around, she made sure it was safe before she exited the TARDIS, she closed the door behind her and walked down the corridor before she got to the corridor that lead to the dead end. She looked around once more before noticing the sunglasses that he had worn, she bent down and picked them up before walking cautiously back to the TARDIS.

"TARDIS? What are these?" Clara asked, closing the door behind her and looking at the sunglasses,

"They are a multi-functional sonic device, handy for unlocking doors, disabling weapons, and many other things with circuits" The hologram appeared and spoke.

"What don't they work on?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Wood and deadlock seals" The hologram explained.

"They don't work on wood because there's no circuits?" She asked,

"Correct"

"How do they work?" Clara placed them on her face, looking around the console room.

"Just think of the purpose, and it'll do it"

"That's it? Sounds easy. Can I have a list of the Doctor's friends? You know, if he has that sort of thing, with him being an alien" Clara asked, placing the sunglasses on top of her head, the hologram disappeared before a list of names and coordinates came up on the screen,

"Are these coordinates, so that I can find them?" She raised an eyebrow, the TARDIS made a noise that sounded like a yes, 

"And I enter them in here?" Clara pointed down to a key pad that was conveniently placed below the screen on the console.

Clara scrolled through the names, picking the last two on the screen as they had the same address, "Amelia Pond and Rory Williams" Clara said to herself, she entered the coordinates and waited for the TARDIS to take off,

"Why aren't you taking off?" She asked, she walked around the console and grabbed the manual and flicked through the pages. She closed the book and placed it down,

"This one" She laughed to herself before pulling the lever down, the TARDIS took off and Clara took in a deep breath.

"Easy" She told herself before she was thrown forward into the console,

"Maybe not" She groaned, getting up off the console, she brushed off her dress before she fell backwards.

The TARDIS eventually landed and she put the brakes on before placing the sunglasses on her head, she looked at the screen to check if they were there, "TARDIS? What does this say? Is it like the Doctor's language or something?" She asked, she got no answer so instead she placed the sunglasses on her face and looked at their address once more before she walked outside and closed the door. 

She walked down the street looking for their house, she stopped in front of a house with a TARDIS blue door and the number eleven on the front, she looked up at it and smiled before walking up to the door and knocking. After a short while a young man answered the door,

"Hello?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Hi my na-"

"Is that the Doctor? I think I heard the TARDIS" A young woman with red hair rushed over to the door.

"You're not the Doctor" She frowned at Clara,

"No I'm not, my name's Clara and I'm a friend of his, he's gone missing and I need your help" Clara told them, taking the sonic sunglasses off

"What's happened to him?" Rory asked,

"I don't know, he's just disappeared" Clara said.


	3. sandshoes

"What do you want us to do?" Amy asked the shorter woman on her doorstep,

"Help me find him please, I've got the TARDIS, I was hiding inside from the daleks and he never came back, all I have are these" Clara explained, holding up his sunglasses,

"Sunglasses? That's not like the Doctor" Amy raised an eyebrow once again.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person? Bow tie wearing dork, who is very childish" Rory asked,

"The Doctor I met wasn't wearing a bow tie, he was wearing a nice jacket with a hooded one underneath it, and he's got very bushy eyebrows, I would describe them as attack eyebrows, he was also Scottish" Clara said.

"You don't think he regenerated, do you?" Rory asked Amy,

"Maybe, can you please take us to the TARDIS?" Amy asked Clara, she nodded her head and put the sunglasses back on before turning around and walking back to the TARDIS.

Clara, Amy and Rory were all trying to figure out how to pilot the TARDIS, travelling to the next person on the list, River Song. The three of them ran around the console, trying to pilot the TARDIS, when they finally landed, Clara put on the brakes and headed for the door, but before she could reach it it opened and a woman with afro like blonde hair walked in.

"Hi mum, hi dad" River smiled at Amy and Rory, Clara turned and looked at them,

"River is our daughter, she's also a time traveler, like the Doctor" Amy told her.

"Speaking of, where is he" River asked, looking around the console room,

"Who are you?" River asked when she locked eyes with Clara,

"I'm Clara, a friend of the Doctor's, he's gone missing and I need your help finding him" Clara said.

"Well how come you've got the TARDIS?" 

"I was hiding from the daleks, the Doctor told me to hide, but he never came back, he only left behind these" Clara held out the sunglasses.

"Sunglasses?" River raised an eyebrow at her,

"Yes, they're sonic, sonic sunglasses"

"So he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver anymore?" Amy asked, Clara shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what she meant.

"TARDIS?" River called out, the hologram of the Doctor appeared,

"What can I do for you River?" He asked,

"Where was the Doctor last seen?" River asked, wanting answers.

"On the dalek ship" The hologram answered, 

"Who's face and voice are you using as the hologram?" She asked,

"The latest regeneration of the Doctor" The hologram responded with a Scottish accent.

"The Doctor's Scottish now?" Amy asked, her eyes lighting up,

"No, the Doctor is still Gallifreyan" The hologram said, 

"I meant accent, obviously his origin didn't change" Amy rolled her eyes. 

"Do you have a list?" River asked the three of them once the hologram disappeared, Clara nodded her head and walked back over to the console, getting the list up, River walked over to the screen and entered the coordinates in.

"Were you three piloting her?" River asked, Amy and Rory nodded

"Her?" Clara raised an eyebrow, 

"Yes her, the TARDIS is a female" River explained before taking the brakes off and taking off.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Clara asked as she watched River flawlessly pilot TARDIS,

"Long story, basically I'm half Time Lord, which is what the Doctor is, though he's not half Time Lord, he's full Time Lord, if you didn't know" River told her,

"How come you're half Time Lord, and Amy and Rory aren't?"

"I was conceived here in the TARDIS, which means I carry Time Lord DNA" River said, 

"Does that mean you can translate whatever comes up on the screens?" Clara asked

"No, because that's Gallifreyan, it's the only language the TARDIS can't translate, also because I never learnt how to read it." The TARDIS landed and River put the brakes on,

"Where are we?" Amy asked, Clara put on the sonic sunglasses before walking outside,

"Donna Noble's house, I think, at least they're the coordinates I entered" River said, before leaving the TARDIS with Amy, Rory and Clara. 

The four of them walked up to the house, Clara was about to knock on the door before it opened, a tall man exited the house and noticed the four of them standing there. He noticed River and raised an eyebrow,

"River?" He asked, 

"Sorry, I don't think we've met yet. Who're you?" River asked him,

"The Doctor" He said. This time it was Clara to raise an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry, but there's three of them?" 

"There's thirteen actually, Time Lords don't die, instead their bodies regenerate, hence the reason you've met a different Doctor than us" River said, looking down at the shorter woman.

"We've come here for help, we were originally here for Donna" Amy told him,

"Well, Donna can't ever remember who I am, or future regenerations, or the TARDIS. So why don't you explain to me why you need my help away from the house?" The Doctor said, walking through the four of them and away from the house, they all followed him and Clara ran to catch up, she ran up to him and walked beside him.

"Hi, I'm Clara, we need your help finding a future version of you, he's gone missing. So I'm on a mission to find all of his-your-friends to find him-you, this is slightly confusing. I've got the TARDIS and these" Clara said, pointing to the sunglasses

"Sunglasses?" He raised an eyebrow, Clara nodded,

"They're sonic" Clara smiled.

"Which one of me has gone missing?" He asked the rest of them,

"Twelfth, we believe" River said, the Doctor nodded,

"Sorry, just gotta ask, which one are you?" Rory asked,

"Tenth" He said walking towards another TARDIS.

"Umm actually, we're using this TARDIS" River said, turning around and heading towards the Twelfth's TARDIS, the others followed her, Clara opened the door and walked in. Ten looked around the TARDIS, 

"Ooh, he's redecorated...I don't like it" He frowned and shook his head.

"Who's next on the list?" Rory asked Clara,

"Martha Jones" She answered him,

"We'll most likely find Mickey with her" Ten told her,

"Mickey Smith?" Clara faced him and raised an eyebrow, he nodded before walking to the console and entering the coordinates off memory.


	4. unit

"Where are we?" Amy asked as they landed, 

"UNIT HQ" Ten said walking towards the door, River rolled her eyes and put the brakes on,

"Why do you always forget about the brakes?" River asked, before following him out the door, Amy, Rory and Clara followed them out the door. Clara closed the door behind them and looked around,

"I had no idea that this place existed" Clara told them, Ten chuckled at her and turned a corner, walking into an office, he leaned on the door frame and knocked twice, Martha and Mickey looked up and saw the Doctor, he grinned at him.

"Doctor" Martha smiled and got up from the desk, hugging him tightly,

"We need your help" Clara said to Martha and Mickey.

"Who are you four?" Mickey asked Clara, Amy, Rory and River,

"River, Amy, Rory and Clara" Ten pointed them out,

"Why do you need our help?" Martha asked Clara,

"The Doctor, a later regeneration of him anyway, has gone missing. I'm finding all of his friends to help me find him" Clara told her and Mickey, the two nodded their heads and looked at one another.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Martha asked Clara,

"Why wouldn't I be?" Clara raised an eyebrow

"Because you look like a school teacher" Martha said,

"I am a school teacher" Clara told her.

"Ok, we'll help. Who's left?" Mickey asked them, they all looked to Ten who just sighed,

"Jack and Rose if I remember correctly" He told them, Martha nodded and walked back over to her desk and got on the phone.

"Captain Jack? It's Martha, how quick can you get to UNIT?" She asked, she nodded her head before hanging up.

"He said he'll be here soon" Ten nodded and started walking back to the TARDIS. Clara, Amy, River, Rory, Martha and Mickey all followed behind him, they got back to the TARDIS and entered, Martha and Mickey looked around the console room,

"I tell you what, the TARDIS is in better shape than what it was with you" Mickey laughed, Martha smacked his arm,

"Yea well I don't like it" Ten frowned. 

"I do, it looks nice, I also saw that the outside looks better too, a nicer blue" Martha said honestly, Amy and Rory nodded their heads in agreement,

"I quite like the new blue on the outside too" Rory spoke up. 

"I guess my future self is trying to hurt my feelings" Ten said, scrolling through the list, everyone laughed at his comment which made him frown more.

Everyone was having their own conversations, Rory and Mickey, River, Amy and Martha and Clara and Ten when there was a knock on the door, River walked over and opened it and Jack walked through, "you called?" He grinned, 

"You said soon" Martha told him, he shrugged before she hugged him, 

"The TARDIS is different" He said as he pulled away, 

"Yes it is, future me decided to rebel, i mean you should see what he wears" Ten shook his head.

"Who is everyone? And what's going on?" Jack asked Ten,

"That's River, Rory is with Mickey, that's Amy and tha-"

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, who are you?" Jack smiled and stuck a hand out at Clara.

"Clara Oswald" She smiled and shook his hand,

"Clara, don't fall for it, he tried this with everyone because he's such a flirt" Mickey told her,

"Can't I say hello?!" Jack asked, 

"Not the way you do it" Ten told him causing Martha and Mickey to laugh.

"The Doctor has gone missing, a future of him at least, he didn't leave anything behind except for these, but I don't think they'll help" Clara told him, holding up the sunglasses,

"Sunglasses?"

"Is that a guitar?" Amy asked, just noticing the guitar that was sitting on the stand

"Like I said, he's rebelling" Ten said before looking at Martha.

"Who's your boss?" He asked her,

"Umm her name is Kate, I don't know much about her, haven't met her yet" Martha told him.

"We know Kate. What year is this?" Amy asked,

"Two thousand and twelve" Mickey told her,

"What month?" Rory asked,

"June" Martha said.

"She won't know us yet, can you take us to any point in the future? Doesn't matter the year, oh also we need to go to the Tower of London" Amy told Ten, he nodded and set in coordinates, River took the brakes off and the TARDIS took off.

"So how do you know Kate?" Martha asked,

"We worked with her and the Doctor when the cubes invaded Earth" Rory explained,

"The cubes? As in those black cubes that were everywhere and did nothing for almost a year?" Clara asked, Amy nodded her head as the TARDIS landed.

The eight of them exited the TARDIS and looked around, "this is as close to the Tower as I could get us" Ten told them. Moments later two black cars pulled up beside them and a woman with blonde hair exited one of them,

"Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what brings you here Doctor?"

"We need your help" Ten said, Kate nodded her head before noticing Clara,

"Welcome back Miss Oswald" Kate smiled at her.

"How far in the future are we?" She looked up at Ten,

"Two thousand and fifteen" Kate told them, 

"Okay, because this my first time meeting you, ever" Clara told her,

"Amy, Rory, nice to see you again" Kate smiled at them.

"If you wouldn't mind coming with us?" Kate gestured to the two cars, Mickey, River, Amy and Rory got in one car and Ten, Clara, Jack and Martha got in the other one, Kate got in the car that Clara and Ten were in to talk about what had happened.

"The Doctor's gone missing" Clara told Kate,

"Which one?" Kate raised an eyebrow,

"Scottish" Clara said,

"I'm Scottish too? I'm definitely rebelling" Ten scoffed and shook his head.

"Be quiet you, we were on a dalek ship...we landed there by accident, and they were chasing us, we were stuck in a dead end. He told me to run back to the TARDIS and hide, so I did, but he never came back. He only left these behind when I went to go find him" Clara said, holding out to sonic sunglasses.

"His sonic sunglasses, he doesn't go anywhere without them, why did he leave them behind?" Kate asked,

"I don't know I-"

"They're sonic? Doctor you got so much cooler, no offence" Jack said

"I'm taking offence to that" Ten replied.

"I'm thinking maybe he left them behind for a reason, maybe so I know to go looking for him?" Clara said, tapping her chin,

"Maybe, we're going to the Tower to help you look" Kate told her.

"I need Rose...to help look" Ten said,

"Okay, we'll extract her when we get there" Kate nodded her head, Ten smiling at her.


	5. 1892

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for loving my story. i just recently finished school so i'll be able to update more frequently for you all. enjoy this next chapter xx

They arrived at the Tower of London and entered the underground base,

"Osgood, we need to bring Miss Tyler into this world, get a team and bring her in" Kate told a younger woman who wore thick glasses and a lab coat,

"Right away ma'am" Osgood said before looking at Clara,

"Miss Oswald" She smiled and walked away.

"Seriously, does everyone know you or something?" Jack asked,

"Appears that way doesn't it?" She said.

"Know you? You end up working for us Clara" Kate said leading them down a hallway,

"Sorry, what? I end up working for you?" Clara asked, running up to Kate,

"Yes you do, but only when it's alien or Doctor related" Kate explained, looking down at the shorter woman.

"In fact, you've just left due to an alien problem, we've got your motorbike in the garage" Kate said. 

They walked to the end of the hallway before entering another room, "McGillop, can we have the coordinates to Madam Vastra?" Kate asked a young man sat at the computer, he nodded before typing away on the computer and writing stuff down on a piece of paper before handing it to Kate.

Kate gave the piece of paper to Ten, "what's this for?" He raised an eyebrow,

"In the future you give us these coordinates in case we needed help, and in this case I'd say you need it" Kate explained, Osgood came into the room and looked at Ten,

"We're all ready to go Doctor" She smiled at him,

"Thanks" he said before handing the piece of paper to Clara,

"For safe keeping" He told her before he followed Osgood out of the room. Eventually the others joined Ten and patiently waited for Rose to enter through the portal.

"Where does that portal go to?" Rory asked,

"Another dimension" Mickey said, 

"Fair enough" Rory responded. Moment later a young woman with blonde hair came through the portal, looking around, she noticed the Ten and smiled widely, running up to him and hugging him tightly. The two of them stood there for a short while, not letting go of each other,

"Doctor?" Mickey cleared his throat, the two let go before Rose laughed and hugged Mickey,

"I missed you too Mickey" Rose smiled widely.

"This better be an emergency" Rose said before noticing everyone else,

"This is Amy, Rory, River and Clara" Martha said, pointing to the others that she didn't know.

"Yes it is an emergency, the Doctor, future him at least, has gone missing and I need all the help I can get to find him" Clara explained, Rose nodded her head and smiled at Clara,

"Just promise you'll get me home in one piece yeah? I've got kids at home that expect their mum to come home" Rose said,

"Kids? What'd you name them?" Ten asked,

"No we didn't call them Doctor, because you know, technically you're their father" Rose said, everyone but Jack, Martha and Mickey looked confused as they heard this.

"My husband is a human clone of the Doctor, still got all his memories, just no regeneration happening anytime soon" Rose told them,

"And we had twins, two boys, and their names are Jack and Michael, Mickey for short" Rose smiled.

"Is he as handsome as me?" Jack laughed,

"More, he looks like a mini me, but a boy" Rose laughed too.

"Thank you Osgood" Ten smiled at her,

"You're welcome Doctor" She smiled before shutting the portal down. They left and walked back to Kate,

"Can we get a lift back to the TARDIS?" Martha asked, Kate nodded as she and two men walked them to the garage. They entered the garage and Clara noticed her motorbike,

"You weren't kidding when you said it was here" Clara said before running up to it, examining it for scratches,

"And you weren't kidding when you said you drive a motorbike" Amy laughed.

"How did that get there? And does future me not care that it's there?" Clara asked, eyes wide as she noticed a scratch,

"No, you've told us multiple times to fix it Miss Oswald" Kate said as she continued walking to two black cars.

Clara shook her head before running to catch up to the group, "good luck, and bring him home safely" Kate said before they got into the cars and drove back to the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS is so blue" Rose smiled as she saw it,

"I know" Ten said disapprovingly, Clara opened the door and grabbed out the piece of paper, entering the coordinates on the key pad, she looked before her to make sure everyone was in before taking the brakes off, the TARDIS didn't take off instead she made a noise that didn't sound good.

"I don't think it likes me" Clara frowned, Ten laughed before pressing some buttons,

"She, and you didn't enter a year, there was a year on the paper was there not?" Ten asked Clara, she looked at the paper once more before nodding,

"That would help wouldn't it?" She asked, Ten grinned and nodded before entering the year.

"You're all going to have to change into more appropriate clothing for the year" Ten told them

"What year?" Amy asked,

"Eighteen ninety two" Ten told them,

"Clara, do you know where the wardrobe is?" Amy asked, Clara nodded, remembering where it was from passing it when she was first looking for the Doctor.

"If you'd all like to follow me" Clara smiled, leading everyone to the wardrobe where they all picked out different outfits. The boys all picked out some nice suits while to girls picked out different dresses,

"The Doctor still has this?" Rose asked, holding out the dress she wore when she met Charles Dickens.

"What is it?" Martha asked,

"I wore this on one of my first adventures with the Doctor, but he wasn't this Doctor, it was the one before him" Rose smiled at the memory.

Eventually they all picked out their dresses, Rose wearing the one she wore when she met Charles Dickens, Martha found a lime green velvet dress, River had a black dress, Amy wore a crimson red dress and Clara found a navy blue dress that had a collar all the way up the neck. They all styled their hair to go with the dresses and the men picked different things to styles their suits with, Jack had a pocket watch and Rory had a top hat. They all made their way back to the console room, Ten smiled at them all before he left the TARDIS, they all followed him, Clara grabbing the sonic sunglasses from the console before closing the door behind her.

"Would you look at that, spot on, right in front of the place" Ten smiled before knocking on the TARDIS blue door,

"Can I help you?" A short man who didn't look like a man answered the door,

"Strax?" River asked, noticing who he was,

"Oh, its you, Madam Vastra, it's the one with the space hair! And he's bought friends!" Strax yelled into the house.

"I'm a girl Strax" River told him,

"Are you sure?" He asked,

"Yes I'm sure" River laughed. Shortly after a young woman came to the door,

"Professor Song, how are you?" She smiled at River,

"Good thank you Jenny, you remember my mum and dad?" River gestured to Amy and Rory,

"Of course, come in everyone, Madam Vastra will be ready soon" Jenny smiled at them as they entered the house. Clara was last to enter the house and stopped to look at Strax,

"May I take your coat?" He asked her,

"I'm not wearing a coat" Clara shook her head,

"Well what's all that?" He asked, pointed at her clothes.

"It's clothes"

"May I take your clothes?" He pointed at her dress,

"Probably not" She shook her head once more and lowered his finger, starting to walk away, he closed the door and followed behind her,

"What about your hat?" He called out,

"It's hair" She told him

"No, I think it's a hat, do you want me to check?" Strax asked her as she entered the main room where everyone else was.


	6. chinny

Clara looked around the room, everyone had sat down at the table, saving a seat at the head of the table for Vastra, Clara frowned and noticed that there were no more seats so she stayed standing. A woman with a veil walked in and sat down at the table, she noticed Amy, Rory and River and took off her veil. 

"I presume that you're all the Doctor's friends" She asked, Clara's mouth dropped open a little bit before Vastra looked at her, Vastra raised what would be an eyebrow if she had them.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but, what are you?" Clara asked the lizard woman

"She's a Silurian, species native to Earth, around when the dinosaurs were" Ten said,

"Before the dinosaurs. You know quite a lot, you must be th-"

"The Doctor. Future me gives your details to UNIT, why?" Ten asked.

"Because when you need us most we are always there" Vastra said,

"Well we need you now Vastra" Amy told her,

"The Doctor, my Doctor, he's gone missing, we accidentally landed on a dalek ship, they chased after us, he told me to hide inside the TARDIS, so I did, but he never came back" Clara explained. 

Vastra looked at the shorter woman before speaking,"and what's your name?" 

"Clara Oswald" Clara smiled at her,

"And your Doctor is?"

"Regenerated, not bow tie" Rory said. Vastra nodded while Jenny brought tea into the room,

"Jenny dear, can you send a message for me?" Vastra asked Jenny,

"To?" Jenny raised and eyebrow, Vastra looked her in the eyes and Jenny nodded,

"Right away ma'am" She smiled before leaving the room.

A short while after they all had some tea and talked Jenny came back into the room, "he won't answer ma'am" Jenny said, looking at Vastra,

"Did you say it was important?" Vastra asked,

"Of course I did" Jenny nodded, Vastra got up from her seat and smoothed out her dress,

"Just a moment" She told the group before leaving the room.

Everyone started talking again and Clara heard a noise coming from upstairs, she wandered down the hallway and up the stairs, listening out for the noise. She followed the noise to a bedroom, she opened the door to see an open window, she looked out the window to see that the view was of the street, she saw a young man in a top hat walking away and whistling to himself. 

Clara, being the curious person she was, ran down the stairs and out the front door,  
"Clara? Where're you going?" Jack asked her, she walked back inside to look at the group,

"Out, I'll be back" She answered, before running back outside. She found the young man and followed him, walking a few feet behind him, she walked past a man who had an umbrella, she smiled to herself before grabbing the umbrella off him,

"Can I have this? Thanks" She said walking away from him, she opened the umbrella and held it over her shoulder, trying to fit in with her surroundings. 

She followed the man until they reached a park, he walked to the middle of the park before looking around, Clara hid behind a tree, watching him. He jumped up into the air hung there for a bit, Clara raised an eyebrow before he pulled a ladder down and climbed up it. Shortly after the ladder retracted back into the sky, Clara walked up to where he was previously stood and jumped up, she didn't grab onto anything and instead just fell onto her bum.

She stood up and wiped her dress down, remembering the umbrella in her hands she smiled to herself before using the handle to grab onto the ladder. She pulled down the ladder and looked up, just seeing sky, she took a deep breath before climbing the ladder. She got to the top of the ladder and noticed the spiral staircase leading up, she looked around and realised that she was now above the city and looked down.

"Invisible staircase" She said to herself, amazed by it, she looked up the staircase before climbing it. 

Once she got to the top she saw the TARDIS, but not the TARDIS they had been traveling in, it looked too old and dirty to be the one they were in. She looked down at the ground, noticing that the floor was a cloud, she cautiously took a step with her left foot, still holding onto the rails. Her foot didn't go through the cloud so she decided to let go of the railing and took another step with her other foot. She stood there for a minute, looking up at the stars and smiling widely before walking over to the TARDIS.

She knocked on the door and waited, deciding not to hide like she did the first time she knocked on the TARDIS doors. The door finally opened and the man looked down at her,

"What're you doing up here? Did you follow me?" He asked before looking around to make sure she was the only one,

"Doctor?" Clara asked,

"Yes, what? What do you want?" He asked, his chin sticking out in her face,

"I need your help"

"I don't help, not anymore" He said grumpily before trying to close the door on her, she stuck the umbrella in the door, stopping it from closing.

He walked away from the door and to the console, Clara opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her, "please" She said, a sad look on her face.

"Who sent you? Was it Vastra? I bet it was" He looked at her,

"No one sent me, I came here myself. I'm from the future, you showed me that there is so much more out there, in space, than I thought. You showed me more in ten minutes than   
I've ever seen in my whole life. So please, help me" Clara pleaded, he looked at her before looking at the TARDIS around him.

"Why?" He asked

"Why what?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Why should I help?" He said,

"Kindness" Clara said simply.

"Future you, he's gone missing, we were running from the daleks before he told me to hide on the TARDIS, but he never came back, so now I'm getting all his-your friends, and past regenerations, to help me find him. So please I ask you, to help me" Clara spoke quickly, taking in a deep breath when she finished.


	7. magician

The Doctor's head dropped down, causing him to wake up, he blinked rapidly before looking around. His faced dropped when he realised where he was,

"Why not just kill me?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together, a woman came out from the shadows but said nothing,

"Who are you anyway? You're not a dalek, so who are you?" He asked her.

"You know, for someone so smart, you're a bit stupid" She said with a Scottish accent and looked at him,

"Who are you?" He asked her again,

"By the way, I quite like the new body" She winked at him,

"Except the eyebrows, they're a bit...in your face aren't they?" She laughed.

"You still haven't told me who you are" He narrowed his eyes at her,

"Fine, I'm Missy" She grinned.

"And? Is that name supposed to have any relevance to me?" He asked, trying to untie himself,

"Short for Mistress" She said, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her, still not knowing what she was on about,

"I couldn't keep calling myself the Master, now could I?" She grinned once more. The Doctor's eyes widened and he tried ever harder to untie himself,

"Why tie me up heh? Why not just kill me? And why send dalek's to get me? And what happened to Cla-where is she? If you hurt Clara I swear whe-"

"Shush now" She held a finger up to his mouth, cutting him off.

"Where is Clara?" He asked her,

"I don't think she's dead, but I don't know where she is" Missy said, walking behind him. "Now, I admit, getting the dalek's to help me isn't like me, I think I prefer cybermen more, but I needed to get you away from your TARDIS so you couldn't run away from me" Missy said,

"The TARDIS? Where is it?" The Doctor asked, raising his voice a little,

"Beats me" She shrugged,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not where you parked it, I've had dalek's on patrol looking for it and...nada, not a thing" She shook her head before heading to the door.

"Also, I like the outfit, you look like...a magician" She grinned before leaving the Doctor.

Once the door closed he continued to untie himself, finally undoing the knot he threw the rope to the ground and stood up, reaching inside his pocket for his sonic sunglasses. He pulled out nothing but lint, he checked all of his other pockets, but nothing. He decided to search the room, looking inside every box and case he found,

"Damn it, I must have dropped them when they caught me" He said to himself.

"Honestly, how stupid must I be to lose sunglasses?" He said out loud, frowning when all he heard was his echo. He looked out the window to see nothing but space,

"That's where Gallifrey should be" Missy said from the door,

"Why'd you bring me here?" He asked,

"To show you what you did, our home is no longer where it should be" She told him.

"Missy, I tried to save it, I really did, but so far I've found nothing. It should be in another universe, but it's not, and you don't think I know that? So I ask you again, why'd you bring me here?!" He yelled at her, which was unlike the past regenerations of himself, but very much like this one.

"Because I honestly hoped it'd still be there if I ever came back" Missy said truthfully,

"So why capture me?" He asked,

"I was getting pretty lonely and wanted another being on board who wasn't a dalek" 

"So why not let me go?" He raised an eyebrow,

"I want my friend back" She said,

"You could've just asked, instead of capturing me and possibly killing my friend" He told her,

"Would you have come if I did ask?" 

"Maybe not right away, but eventually" He answered truthfully.

"Come on" Missy walked over to the door, the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her,

"We're going for a walk, and don't think you can try anything, because, then I'd have to kill you" She told him.

Missy took the Doctor on a tour of the ship, the Doctor discreetly looking for his sonic sunglasses, they reached the corridor where the dalek's trapped him, he looked around for his sonic, frowning when he found nothing, "they were my best pair" He said sadly.

"What were?" She asked him,

"My sunglasses, I must've dropped them earlier, they were my best pair" He told her,

"Sunglasses? I must admit I am liking this regeneration of yours, it's very unlike your others" Missy said, nodding her head as she spoke,

"If all my previous regenerations could see me now, they'd all say that I'm rebelling" The Doctor told her.


	8. clouds

"Alright, fine. I'll help you" Eleven said, giving in to Clara's request,

"Really?" She grinned, he nodded before entering coordinates, Clara walked up to him and stopped him,

"What? I'm helping" He raised a non existent eyebrow at her,

"We need to go back to Madam Vastra's place" She told him,

"Why?"

"You'll see" She smirked at him while he entered the coordinates for Vastra's place. 

"Your voice..." He looked at her before taking the brakes off

"Yes, what about it?" 

"It's like I've heard it before...but I can't remember where" He said, trying his best to remember.

"You're clever, you'll figure it out" Clara smiled at him before they landed and she put the brakes on, she clicked her fingers, copying Twelve when they first met, she smiled widely, proud that that worked and walked out the TARDIS to the others.

Eleven straightened his bow tie before taking a deep breath and walking out the TARDIS, closing the door behind him, he caught up to Clara and followed her to Vastra's dining room. He entered the room and looked at everyone, upon seeing Amy, Rory and River he turned on his heels and walked back to the TARDIS. 

Clara ran after him and followed him to the bathroom, "Doctor? What's wrong?" She asked him, he looked down at her sadly,

"I can't, I can't go in there. To me, Amy and Rory have been dead for a long time, but to them, they've only just seen me" He said, trying not to tear up and get emotional.

"Please go in there for me, it might hurt...it will most likely hurt, but you have to be strong and not give up" Clara smiled sadly up at him, he sniffed back his tears and cleared his throat, nodding at her. She held up hand up to his face and wiped away a few tears before leaving him to compose himself, eventually Eleven walked back into the room,

"So that's where you went" Ten smiled at Clara,

"How'd you find him?" Jenny asked Clara

"Curiosity mainly, I heard a strange noise coming from upstairs, so I followed it, turns out it was the Doctor, he climbed out the window before I actually found him, that's why I   
ran out the door, to follow him" Clara explained, looking from Eleven to the group.

"You're me?" Ten asked Eleven, getting up from his seat, Eleven nodded and took of his top hat,

"Appears that way, doesn't it?" Eleven said to him.

"You know what? I never realised this before, but I was skinny, proper skinny" Eleven laughed, standing up straight and looking into Ten's eyes,

"I'm not that skinny" Ten said,

"This is a tad strange...has this happened before?" Rory asked, leaning over to Mickey.

"Not that I can remember" Mickey shook his head. Everyone looked between the two,

"My Doctor is skinny, he's like a stick insect" Clara laughed,

"Maybe he just forgets to eat?" Martha suggested,

"That could be it, I always forget" Eleven pipped up, pointing a finger at Martha. He grinned at everyone before clapping his hands together,

"Right, what's the plan? To rescue...us" He asked looking at Ten, he just shrugged, not really knowing what they were going to do.

"Maybe we just go back to the TARDIS, you're always at your best when you're there" Rose smiled at them, Ten and Eleven looked at each other before nodding,

"Then it's settled, back to the TARDIS you go, here's my number, feel free to give us a call if you need more assistance" Vastra smiled, everyone got up and followed Ten and Eleven to the door.

"And Doctor?" Vastra called out, both Doctors turned around to look at her,

"It's good to see you off your cloud and back in the action" She smiled at Eleven, he nodded his head, giving her a small smile before exiting the house with everyone else. Eleven opened the door and looked down the corridor

"Vastra, one more thing, take care of her while I'm gone" He said, 'her' meaning the TARDIS,

"Go" She told him, he grinned before closing the door.

The group entered Twelve's TARDIS and went to the wardrobe to get changed, Ten, Eleven, Amy and Clara stayed behind in the console room. Amy looked up at Eleven, noticing what he was wearing,

"You've changed your clothes" She said to him,

"Just a little bit, I'm very into waistcoats at the moment, and longer tweed jackets" He said, flapping his hands about, which he did often while speaking.

"You look older, but I've only just seen you two days ago, yet you've changed so much" Amy mentioned, looking a little sad,

"Yes well, things happen" He muttered, glancing over at Clara briefly.

"How long has it been?" She asked him,

"How long has what been?" Eleven asked, pretending not to know what she was asking him,

"How long has it been since, whatever happened to us, how long?" Amy lifted up his chin, making him look at her,

"Too long, I've lost track" He said sadly, pulling away from her.

"Does the desktop not annoy you? Because it annoys me" Ten asked Eleven, Eleven shook his head, looking around,

"It looks pretty much the same as mine now" Eleven told Ten, Ten shook his head and looked at him.

"No, no, I don't know if I can work in here" Ten shrugged,

"Get over it already Doctor" Clara said, not looking at him, he went to say something but instead closed his mouth. Everyone came back from getting changed, Clara grabbed Amy's hand and took her to the wardrobe,

"Take your mind off it, instead, think about all the new outfits you can have" Clara smiled sweetly up at the taller red headed woman.

"Fine" Amy gave in, looking around at all the clothes, picking out some outfits. 

"Dear god, you are made of legs" Clara said, looking at Amy, a little bit jealous,

"It can be a curse" Amy sighed, Clara lightly laughed and shook her head,

"My height...that's a curse" She looked at her.

"There's nothing wrong with your height Clara" Amy told her,

"To you maybe, most of my students are taller than me" Clara said, holding out a dress that she quite liked, she held it against her body and turned to Amy,

"What'd you think?" She asked, waving the dress around slightly.

"That's nice, different, but nice" Amy smiled at her, looking at the dress, Clara nodded, agreeing with her, she walked up to a mirror and looked at it, 

"I think I'd need to wear something under it, like a sweater top and tights" Clara spoke, Amy nodded, not really paying attention to what she said. 

Clara looked through the shirts, finding a yellow one she liked, she found her heeled boots and tights from before and got changed. Once she had her outfit on she looked in the mirror and sound around, she nodded, happy with the outfit she chose.

"Actually, that looks really good on you" Amy said, looking at her outfits, Clara smiled and tied her short hair into a little ponytail at the back of her head.


	9. oswin

Amy and Clara finally returned to the group after choosing their new outfits. Clara found the sonic sunglasses once again and placed them on her face, so she wouldn't lose them.

"Sunglasses?" Eleven asked her,

"They're yours, well, future you anyway. I'm not going to let anything happen to them, he dropped them and I thought maybe he purposely left them behind, for me to find" Clara   
shrugged.

"Fair enough" Eleven said, 

"Right even though we are looking for us, we need to know where he could be. Why he disappeared, and if someone captured him, who?" Ten said, looking around at every one in the TARDIS, 

"Why don't we ask Kate?" Rose asked,

"She seems to know a lot about you, even future you, she might know" Jack said, nodding his head along with everyone else.

"I'll send her a message" Eleven said, turning to face the console, he pressed some buttons before sending it to UNIT,

"Until she responds, what do we do?" Clara asked him,

"I suppose we talk to each other" Eleven shrugged, he only responded with that so he could find out more about Clara. "So Clara. What is it that you do?" Eleven asked her,

"Well, I was a nanny for a bit, and I did my Uni course at the same time...well whenever I could at least, and I finished my degree and I now teach English at Coal Hill Secondary" Clara explained, he nodded his head,

"What do you do in your spare time?" He raised a non existent eyebrow at her,

"Umm, grade paper mostly, try to hang out with my friends when I can and...I am still trying to perfect my soufflés, they always end up burning" Clara told him.

"Soufflés?" Amy asked, listening in to their conversation,

"Yeah, soufflés" Clara nodded, Rory, Amy and Eleven all looked at each other,

"Excuse us for a moment please Clara" Eleven said before pulling Amy and Rory aside.

"You don't think that Clara is Oswin do you?" Rory asked them, 

"Clara?" Eleven turned around and looked at her,

"Yes?" 

"What's your last name?" Eleven asked

"Oswald" She lightly smiled at him, he bowed his head before turning back to Amy and Rory.

"You don't think, that in her future, she goes by Oswin and becomes the dalek that saved us?" Rory knitted his eyebrows together,

"Maybe, I mean they have the same last name, they sound very alike and they both like making soufflés" Eleven said, looking behind him at Clara who joined in on Ten and Jack's   
conversation.

"Lets not bring it up around her, in case it is her future" Eleven said before leaving Amy and Rory,

"Hey chinny" Clara smirked at Eleven as he joined Ten and Jack,

"He-oi, chinny?" Eleven stopped his sentence once he realised what she had said.

"Yea, you do have a chin" Ten said

"You can't say anything! You're wearing sandshoes!" Eleven pointed at Ten's feet,

"They're not sandshoes" Ten defended his converse,

"Yeah, actually Doctor, they technically are" Rose told him,

"Who's side are you on?" Ten asked.

"No one's" Rose held her hands up in defence, 

"Bad combo, no sense of humour and that chin" Clara laughed and shook her head,

"What is wrong with my chin?"

"Careful dear, you'll put someone's eye out" Clara smirked at him.

Everyone laughed at Clara's comment, Amy and Eleven looking at each other because they remember when Oswin said it, the TARDIS beeped a few times, signalling that they had received a message.

"It's a message from Kate, she sent through a list of all our enemies" Eleven explained as he walked over to the monitor.

"So there must be a lot" Mickey said

"Yes, there is quite a lot" Ten looked at the list, putting his glasses on his face, Eleven did the same, placing Amy's old reading glasses on his face. Ten and Eleven looked at each other, noticing the glasses on their faces,

"Ooh, lovely" They said at the same time, motioning to their glasses.

"I say we work out who has the most reason to taking us" Eleven said,

"But that could take ages" Ten reminded him.

"Well it's a good thing we've got a time machine isn't it?" River looked at the two, 

"What're you all going to be doing while we figure this out? Because really there's no one better for this job then us" Ten told everyone,

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting quite tired" Martha said, 

"Right, it's settled then, go to sleep. Do you know where the bedrooms are Clara?" Eleven clapped his hands then pointed at Clara,

"Pretty sure"

"Right then, everyone follow Clara while we figure this out" Ten said, pushing everyone out of the console room.

Everyone followed Clara as she tried to remember where the bedrooms were, Clara stopped at a door and pressed the button, opening the door, inside where a few beds, two double beds and a single bed. 

Martha and Mickey took one of the double beds and Amy and Rory took the other, Jack, River, Rose and Clara looked at each other, deciding non verbally who would take the single bed, River took it upon herself and walked into the room, taking the bed.

"If I'm correct that means that there is another bedroom right...here" Clara smiled, opening the door across the corridor, the door opened and revealed another bedroom, two single beds and a double. Jack ran in and took the double bed,

"That's not fair" Rose frowned at him,

"Too bad, you two were too slow" Jack said, laying down on the comfy bed, Rose looked to Clara who just shrugged her shoulders and walked in, taking the single bed closest to the door. 

Rose walked in and looked in the chest of drawers for pyjamas, she found a pair she liked and walked to the corner, getting changed into them, Clara took off her shoes and hopped into the bed,

"You're not changing?" Rose asked her,

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep in clothes" Clara said. Jack took off his clothes, standing in the room in his underwear before getting into the bed,

"Tell you what ladies, this bed is really comfortable" Jack raised his head and smirked at them,

"Shut up Jack" Rose laughed at him.


	10. daleks

Everyone in the TARDIS was asleep except for Ten and Eleven who were in the console room trying to figure out who had taken him. Clara was sleeping peacefully in the bed when she heard her name being called, but the voice wasn't coming from anyone who was currently on the TARDIS, it was Twelve's voice.

"Clara?" Clara opened her eyes and sat upright in the bed, looking around the room,

"Use your mind, think" She heard him whisper to her, even though he wasn't anywhere on the TARDIS. She scratched her temple before getting up, she put her heeled boots on and left the bedroom, walking to the console room. She walked into the room and walked up to the second level where all of the Doctor's books were kept,

"Clara? What're you doing up?" Ten asked as he noticed the shorter woman looking through the book shelves.

She turned around and started walking down the stairs before noticing something out the corner of her eye, she walked back up the stairs and looked at it, it was a blackboard with her name on it. "Who wrote this?" She asked Ten and Eleven, they looked at each other and shrugged,

"It's not my handwriting" Ten said,

"Nor mine" Eleven told her. She grabbed the eraser and erased the name, but as she did so another word appeared, it read the word 'Think' Ten and Eleven got up from the floor and walked over to the bottom of the stairs,

"Okay, that is strange" Eleven said, rubbing his hands together. Clara erased the word to see yet another one appeared,

'Use' It read this time, Clara ran the eraser over it again, 

'Your' She stared at it before erasing it once more. 

'Mind'

"'Use your mind'? What does that mean?" Eleven asked, Ten shrugged, Clara put the eraser down and walked down the stairs.

"Use your mind? Use your mind? Use your...mind" Clara repeated to herself, she grinned, figuring out what it meant.

"I know what it means. The Doctor, my Doctor, was sending a message to me. 'Use your mind' he's telling me-" She stopped mid sentence, walking over to the telepathic circuit,

"To use the telepathic circuit" She finished her sentence, looking at Ten and Eleven,

"It's worth a try" Ten said.

"How do you even use this telepathic circuit, because it's not like mine" Eleven asked,

"You need to take the brakes off first" Clara stated, Ten flipped the brakes off. 

Everyone came into the console room, waking up from them talking, "did you figure it out?" Rory yawned,

"Possibly" Ten said to him.

"I need, I need, what I need is...for everyone to be as quiet as possible, so that I can think" Clara said, looking at everyone, everyone nodded, a few raised their eyebrows at her but nodded nonetheless.

Clara took a deep breath in and placed her hands into the telepathic circuit, she breathed out before closing her eyes. She thought about the Doctor and nothing but the Doctor,

"What is she doing?" Jack whispered to Ten,

"Using the telepathic circuit" Ten whispered back to him, he nodded his head and stayed quiet. 

The TARDIS took off and Ten and Eleven looked up at the roof, watching as the rims that had Gallifreyan written on them turn around slowly, they grinned and looked back at Clara who still had her eyes shut tightly. 

The TARDIS landed and Eleven put the brakes on, Clara slowly opened her eyes, looking around and removing her hands from the circuit,

"Did it work?" She asked, Eleven looked at the screen,

"Well we're definitely somewhere" Eleven said, looking at Clara, she nodded her head and ran back to the bedroom, grabbing the sonic sunglasses and returning back to the console room.

Clara clicked her fingers and the door opened, she ran to the door before looking behind her, everyone else was still standing there not knowing what to do,

"Well come on" Clara said to them,

"Clara, we think it's best that you go alone" Ten said to her,

"Why?"

"Because, as you keep saying, he's your Doctor, I'm sure seeing all of us again would hurt" Eleven said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sure, that makes sense" Clara took in a deep breath,

"See you when I get back" She said before leaving the TARDIS, she closed the door behind her and cautiously walked down the empty corridors. 

She held tightly to her necklace that had her mother's ring on it, holding onto it for strength, "let me be brave" She whispered, taking in a deep breath,

"Let me be brave" She breathed out.

Clara opened the door at the end of the corridor and walked into the small room. In the corner the Doctor was sitting on a chair tied up he looked up at her and widened his eyes,

"Clara?" He asked, not really believing that she found him, she walked over and began to untie him,

"Clara don't, it's a trap" He told her, looking up at her. The door opened and a dalek came into the room, Clara quickly untied him and he got up, standing in front of her, the Doctor closed his eyes shut, bracing for the shot, but nothing happened, instead the dalek powered down. 

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at it before looking at Clara, they both raised an eyebrow before Mickey popped out from behind it,

"Did you really think we'd send you in alone?" Mickey grinned, looking at Clara,

"Mickey?" The Doctor's eyes widened, he nodded before pulling the dalek out of the room. "What're you doing here?" The Doctor asked, walking over to him,

"Well, Clara here found us, asking for help" Mickey told him, Martha ran up to Mickey, a giant gun in hand,

"Corridor clear. Hello Doctor" Martha told Mickey before smiling at the Doctor.

"Martha?! Mickey?! We've got a problem!" Jack yelled from another room, Martha, Mickey, Clara and Twelve ran to the other room to see Jack, River and Eleven surrounded by daleks, Mickey and Martha looked at one another before firing at the daleks, destroying them after a few hits.

"I must say Doctor, I like the new body" Jack winked at Twelve,

"Did you do this Clara?" Twelve asked, looking down at her, she nodded, smiling widely.

"Where're the others?" Clara asked,

"This way" River said, leading them out the room and down the corridor.

They entered a much larger room where Ten, Rose, Amy and Rory were. Twelve looked to the corner to see that Ten and Rose had cornered Missy.

"No don't! Don't shoot her!" Twelve said to Ten and Rose, they turned their heads to look at him,

"We don't have guns" Rose told him

"Told you I was rebelling" Ten said to Rose,

"Shut up about that" Rose told him, Ten frowned as Twelve walked over to them.

"You see Missy, this is what happens when you try to capture me, my friends and...past selves, come to my rescue. So you can't just kidnap me whenever you get lonely or bored, because Clara Oswald, will always find me...I'm hoping" Twelve said to Missy, the start of his sentence he said angrily and through the sentence he got less angry.

Clara looked up at him and nodded her head, smiling at him, "definitely."


	11. goodbyes

"So I am going to tell you to leave, leave and don't come back Missy. If I find out that you go to Earth, or any other peaceful planet, I will find you, and let me tell you, you'll wish you never made me angry in the first place" Twelve spoke through gritted teeth,

"Fine, see you around Doctor" Missy winked before she teleported away,

"That was easier than I thought" Jack said,

"She'll be back, eventually, she always comes back" Twelve said to no one in particular.

"So, I see you got my message? That was extremely difficult to get to the TARDIS but I'm glad you figured it out" Twelve looked at Clara, she smiled up at him in return,

"Are there any more daleks?" Twelve asked,

"No, the ship is clear" Ten told him, Twelve nodded his head and looked to Clara,

"Back to the TARDIS then" He said.

They all made their way to where the TARDIS should be, but found nothing. "Doctor? Where'd the TARDIS go?" Amy asked Eleven,

"About that, I probably should've mentioned earlier that a dalek shot at it and now it's gone" Eleven said nervously,

"No worries, I can ju-" Twelve stopped mid sentence as he went to grab his sonic sunglasses but remembered he doesn't have them.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked,

"My sonics, I dropped them when Missy captured me and I can't find them" Twelve explain, Clara reached her hand into the dress pocket and pulled them out, holding them in front of Twelve, he looked down at them then at Clara and grinned.

"Clever heh?" Clara asked, raising an eyebrow at him and smiling,

"Very" He grinned as he took them from Clara,

"Where was the TARDIS exactly?" Twelve asked,

"Right here" Clara said, standing in the spot the TARDIS was parked in earlier.

Twelve stood next to Clara and put his sunglasses on his face, he grinned and used the sunglasses, pieces of the TARDIS came floating back to the spot that Clara and Twelve were standing in and eventually materialised around the, Clara opened the TARDIS door from the inside and ushered everyone inside.

"Now that, was cool" Amy smiled before she entered the TARDIS after Jack, they were all inside the TARDIS at last and Twelve looked around, smiling because the TARDIS hadn't been this full since he was with Donna.

"I'm sorry but none of you can remember this ever happened" Twelve spoke up from the console,

"Why?" River asked him,

"No, he's right, Chinny and I aren't even allowed to remember that this happened" Ten spoke up,

"The second you all step out that door you won't remember what happened" Twelve said before pressing a few buttons.

"Can we stay here for a bit longer please? For most of us we haven't been inside the TARDIS for so long" Rose said,

"Sure, why not" Twelve said before walking down the steps to the lower level, making sure his guitar was okay,

"Can you play us something?" Jack asked Twelve, leaning over the railing, Twelve looked up at him and nodded.

He turned on the guitar amp and grabbed the guitar, pulling the strap over his head and walking up the steps, he made sure there was no feedback from the amp by strumming the strings a few times. 

He strummed a chord before playing a few notes straight afterwards, "what's it called?" Amy asked him, resting her head on Rory's shoulder as he played,

"I think that it's called...Clara" He said while strumming a few more notes and chords. He finished the song and put his guitar away, he shoved his hands in his pockets before looking at Clara, a small smile on her face, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. 

Her arms around his neck and standing on her tippy toes, Twelve stood there awkwardly,

"Clara, I'm not a hugger" He told her,

"You don't get a vote" She said softly. After a short while Twelve decided to wrap his arms around her,

"There you go, easy isn't it?" Clara asked, everyone smiled at the cute moment between them.

"Thank you for finding me Clara" Twelve said quietly, 

"You're welcome Doctor" She smiled, pulling away from him, he smiled at her in return, his dark curly hair on his face.

"No, I still don't think you should smile" Clara shook her head at him

"Too bad" Twelve said to her.

"By the way, I don't like the desktop" Ten said to Twelve,

"Well I do, so that means that you will in the future, although at first I didn't like it, I thought there should be more round things on the walls, I still think that now. I don't know   
where I put them all though" Twelve shrugged, looking around him at the TARDIS desktop.

A few hours had passed and everyone in the TARDIS traded stories with each other and laughed with one another when Twelve set coordinates into the console after looking at the TARDIS travel history and took off the brakes. 

The TARDIS landed and he put the brakes back on, "who's first?" River asked,

"Bow tie" Twelve said, Eleven nodded and hugged Amy and Rory goodbye before hugging River after, he shook hands with Ten and Twelve.

"Good to see you all again, and good to see where my future takes me" Eleven said before winking at Clara, she winked back at him before he stepped out the TARDIS doors and into Vastra's house, the door closed before him and Twelve took off, going to the next place, the Tower of London to take Rose back.

"Me now I'm guessing?" Rose asked him, Twelve nodded as she stood up and hugged everyone, she kissed Ten's cheek before turning to face everyone,

"Nice to meet you all" She smiled before leaving the TARDIS.

"We're next" Martha said, standing up, Mickey and Jack stood up too, the three of them also hugged everyone goodbye,

"If you ever need us in the future, don't be afraid to give us a call" Martha smiled at Clara,

"I'll certainly remember that for next time" Clara smiled at her in response. They left the TARDIS and now it was just Ten, River, Amy and Rory to go, they landed outside of   
Donna's place,

"Good to know my future is in good hands" Ten said before shaking hands with Twelve, 

"Nice to meet you all" Ten smiled at them, Clara walked up to him and stuck her hand out, expecting him to shake it as well, but instead he just kissed the back of it before leaving the TARDIS.

Twelve took River, Amy and Rory back to where Clara had picked them up and sighed loudly,

"You okay?" Clara asked him, he leaned against the console and nodded,

"It's just strange seeing everyone again, most of them I hadn't seen in...over a thousand years, for me it's been that long anyway"

"How old are you?"

"Two thousand and something, I stopped counting once I got to two thousand" Twelve shrugged.

"Where to now?" The Doctor asked her, she thought for a moment before turning to face him,

"Somewhere awesome" She grinned

"Well, I have just the place" He said before entering in some coordinates. 

Clara walked over to him, smiling,

"Be my guest" He said, gesturing to the lever, she grinned widely at him and pushed it away from them, the TARDIS taking off.


	12. i love you

Clara traveled with the Doctor for a few weeks which then turned into months and then years, the two of them helping whoever, whenever they can and occasionally going to places just for the fun of going. Clara and the Doctor decided to visit the planet Chimeria, which was commonly known as 'The Garden Planet' for its lush green-ness and almost all of it was covered in flowers. 

The Doctor taught Clara how to fly the TARDIS and she landed it in amongst all the flowers, she put the brakes on and walked to the door, "come on then" She ushered him over to the door, the Doctor checked the monitor before nodding, happy with how well she could pilot the TARDIS. 

He walked over to her before she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, Clara looked around and gasped, 

"It's so beautiful, look at the flowers, aren't they beautiful Doctor?" Clara pointed at a bunch of flowers to the right of them, he smiled at her before answering,

"Yes, they are beautiful" As he said this he didn't take his eyes off her and she gazed at all the flowers around them.

The Doctor looked out the corner of his eye and spotted a big empty patch of grass with no flowers on it, he grinned and grabbed Clara's hand, pulling her towards it, he sat down once he got there. 

Clara smiled and laid down next to him, looking up at the blue sky around them, the Doctor smiled down an her before laying down next to her, Clara sat up for a moment, moving around so the she could lay her head on his chest. Once she laid her head down on his chest he smiled, running his hand through her hair,

"This is nice, not being chased or almost killed" Clara said, breaking the comfortable silence between them, the Doctor nodded, not that Clara could see. Clara looked up at him and smiled, he caught her staring and chuckled,

"What?" Clara asked, sitting up and looking at him, he sat up and laughed

"Nothing" He said, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm serious" He said, defending himself, Clara dropped her eyebrow and laid her head in his lap,

"What's the time?" Clara asked, looking at the sky, the Doctor licked his finger before holding it up in the air,

"Three in the afternoon, also the year is twenty three forty two" He told her, she just watched him as he spoke.

The Doctor lifted Clara off him before he got up and started to walk away,

"Doctor?" She called out to him,

"Stay there, I'll be back"

"Yeah, remember the last time you said that? You were gone for three weeks, and you left me in Glasgow" Clara said to him,

"How many times do I have to apologise, I'm sorry for that, please just, stay there" He turned around and said to her,

"Fine" Clara crossed her arms as he walked off. Clara tried to see where he was going but he soon disappeared into the bushes. Clara shook her head,

"He always does this" She said to herself, she sighed and pulled grass out of her hair, Clara looked around to see that it was already getting dark, noticing that some of the stars had come out.

"Either time goes really quickly here, or night time comes extremely early" She said to herself, not knowing which one it was.

Shortly after the Doctor came back, "up, on your feet, I've got something to show you" He told her, she stood up and brushed off her dress,

"Close your eyes"

"What?" Clara asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked her, she nodded her head before closing her eyes, he grabbed her hands and guided her through the bushes,

"Careful, there's a step just in front of you" He told her while looking down at her feet, making sure she stepped over the step. He looked up to make sure they were in the right spot, he let go of her hands and stepped behind her,

"Open" He told her, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"Doctor, this is amazing" She said excitedly, he grinned looking down at her as she stared at the sight in front of them in awe.

They were standing in front of the only beach on the planet, it was quite small but it was beautiful nonetheless. There were flowers resting on top of the water and the moon and stars lit up the water. There were also fireflies that flew around them slowly, 

"In the three years I've traveled with you I haven't seen anything so beautiful" She told him, not taking her eyes off the view, he looked down at her and smiled,

"Neither have I" He said softly, still looking at her.

"Can we go for a swim?" She asked him, he nodded his head and Clara smiled widely running to the waters edge before taking her clothes off, once she was just in her bra and underwear she walked into the water,

"The water's warm!" She yelled out to him, he grinned before walking over to where Clara's clothes were, he took off his clothes, also still in his underwear and got into the water with her.

She smiled at him before flicking water at him, he playfully narrowed his eyes at her before splashing her, she laughed before splashing him once more. The Doctor smiled before disappearing into the water, Clara stayed still, looking around for where he could be, 

"Doctor?" She called out, moments later he picked her up from under the water and took her under the water with him, he stood up out of the water still holding Clara,

"I hate you" She gasped, taking in a deep breath,

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be here" He told her, she looked into his eyes and smiled, his curly hair was sitting over his face, she laughed and pushed his hair off his face,

"Can you see now?" She asked him, he nodded before putting her down into the water. She started to walk back to shore when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, she hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest and listening to his hearts beat.

"Clara, I know that I shouldn't feel this way, because Time Lord's and human's don't work together, but...I'm starting to feel things that I shouldn't" He said softly, Clara was slightly shocked, because the Doctor wasn't one to show his true emotions, but on the rare occasion that he did it shocked Clara. 

Clara didn't say anything she just stayed silent, her head against his chest,

"What I'm trying to say is, I think I love you Clara Oswald" He said, she looked up at him before smiling,

"I love you too Doctor" She told him, he grinned before she stood up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held a hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his wet, curly hair. And in that moment, nothing else was relevant to the two of them, as they stood there in the water, holding onto each other. 

They loved each other and that was all that mattered, because if anything happened to the other, they would re write the stars just to hold each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading my story, i wrote it a few years ago and i had it up on another site, and decided to share it with you all on here. i would like to do a sequel to this eventually but there are so many stories out there and so many amazing story concepts it's hard to pick one and make it original too. i will finish and post a sequel eventually, but until then thank you all so much! xxx


End file.
